Mother and I
by Titansmight
Summary: Samus had a child before the events of metriod prime now that child has grown up into her partner join them as they investigate a disturbance near the destroyed planet phaaze an old foe reappears.


A young man of 17 with black hair was standing over a cliff overlooking a valley this young man was Traye Aran the only child of the famed bounty hunter no one knows how he was conceived seeing as his mother never took a husband however according to her chozo DNA it allowed her to have a child without the DNA of a male Samus hasn't slowed down in the slightest this was also thanks to her chozo DNA keeping her eternally young however not even the boys mother was immune to loneliness she had no love for the male species and knew she would outlive them so she decided to have a child that wouldn't age past full maturity the first few months of raising the boy she knew she was unsure how to take care of him but soon found the boy was superhumanly resilient and had the mind of a five year old at the age of one she was thankful for that because it allowed her to go on missions and teach him everything she knew within a few years at the age of eight she made a power suit for him to protect him it was a dark shade of green with orange glowing indentations very similar to his mothers for his weapons he chose a pistol to rest on his hip and a large claymore made of the same material as the armor the metal was so strong and sharp it cut through anything like butter. The boy felt a pressure on his shoulder to see the beautiful face of his mother she nodded to the ship signalling it was time to go he nodded and followed her to their ship they had just finished a mission defending the planet typhon from a horde of space pirates and had to report to admiral Dane to collect their payment

Traye sat in the passenger seat looking out in the endless void of space when his mothers voice broke him out of his reverie

"Traye what's the matter?"

The boy gave a chuckle "nothing mom just thinking didn't that last job seem a little to easy I mean I know he two of us are skilled and all but I don't know something feels off"

Samus nodded approvingly to her son "yes I agree something about this makes me uneasy keep your senses sharp"

Traye got up "hey mom why don't you take a rest I can drive for awhile"

She chuckled and shook her head that's her son alright always wanting to take charge "alright son wake me up when we are near the admirals battle cruiser"

Traye nodded and gave her a hug "sure thing mom I love you" he said as she was walking away giving simple wave in return he shook his head smiling 'she will never change tough as ever but I wouldn't have it any other way' he then sat in chair "Adam give me manual controls if you would" a second or two later the sound of his mothers former CO spoke through the radio "understood Traye eta is approximately 2 hours 47 minutes please follow the coordinates supplied" Traye nodded "understood Adam you are free to sign off I will call you if I need assistance"

Traye again looked in the empty ness of space 'something isn't right I feel something, something evil, something familiar. He quickly shook his head clearing his thoughts time passed they were about twenty minutes away from the admirals ship 'well I better wake up mom last time I left her sleeping she punched me in the gut playfully of course but i still had to catch my breath giving Adam back the controls I got up from the chair and did some stretches before going to mothers bedroom she was sleeping peacefully and I hated to wake her but when she gives an order I know I have to listen or I get reprimanded I lightly place my hand on her side and gently shake her she groans and grabs me by the arm and pulls me close to her leaving me in a extremely ackward and embarressing position "hey mom come on get up we need t-mmpph! She places a hand over my mouth "Traye I haven't held you like this since you were young stay like this for a minute" " big softy" I mutter "what was that?" "Nothing ma'am" she then promptly kicks me out of the bed on to my butt I look up in slight anger to see her smirking at me " ow mom what was that for" she offers her hand which I take " that my son was for being a pain in my ass since you were born"

I chuckle "well excuse me princess" I instantly flinched at what I said knowing what would happen next mom eye twitched and she had an evil smile before smacking me on the back of my head "alright guess I deserved that" she chuckled "yes you did now you take the first shower" I nodded and turned and opened the door to the bathroom but before I passed threw "and Traye I love you to" she said before going to to her chair

I smiled before getting into the traditional shower yea I know we could have a technically advanced showers with no water but me and my mom prefer water I took my black skin tight rubber suit off and got into the shower the hot water relieving all the stress I had the previous day my black hair cascading down to my shoulders I looked into the mirror to see my dark brown eyes both me and my mother were confused as to why i don't have similar hair and eye colour to her it might have been the effect of chozo DNA as I washed my body felt the scars running down my body I had three long ones and a few minor ones the long ones were from monster battles and the small ones were from sparing with mom she trained me very hard but I am extremely thankful for it I love being a bounty hunter after all the best jobs are the ones you can do with family you always have someone you can trust to watch your back and they will never betray you my mom was hesitant at first about letting me join her on missions because she always worked alone but quickly found that having me around got her out of some hairy, sticky and slimy situations she had begun to trust me and we become more effective they called us the huntress and warrior

Traye shut off the water and grabbed his towel dried himself off and put his power suit on walking up to his seat "perfect timing there is the admirals cruiser" Traye whistled "don't think I'll ever get used to seeing this place"

Samus was about to reply before a voice had begun to speak over the comm "ship identify yourself " "this is Samus Aran reporting back for mission debrief for admiral Dane" she then recruited her clearance code

"Code acknowledged you are free to land in docking bay two"

Samus guided her ship in with masterful precision as they touched down she activated her suit "stay close" she said over the comm Traye gave a nod followed close behind her as they walked past many guards they all nodded in respect to Samus some of the female guards blushed when Traye past them making him chuckle inwardly this didn't not go unnoticed by his mother however "looks like you have some admirers" she teased "shhh don't embarrass me mom" they finally came to a huge set of doors inside waiting for them was admiral Dane "ah Samus great to see you mission complete I assume "that's correct admiral" he then turned to Traye " and Traye you have grown into a fine young warrior your keeping you mother safe I hope?" Traye gave a perfect salute "yes sir I always do" the admiral cracked a small grin "good man now here is your payment" he said handing Samus over a data pad with his signature on it all Samus needed to do was sign it to have the fund transferred to her account the admiral then had a somewhat grim look "I'm afraid there is no time for rest however I need both of you to head to the remnants of planet phaaze we are detecting odd readings" at the name of phaaze both Arans stiffened Samus was extremely concerned and Traye was worried for his mother she first fought metroid prime eleven years ago she told Traye he was too young for such a mission so he provided her with information and coordinates however two years later when dark Samus resurfaced on aether Traye was old and strong enough to come with his mother but when she met the luminoth she left him with U-mos incase the alien needed protection in her absence and finally when she and the other bounty hunters got infected with phazon she forbade him from coming with her as she feared he would get infected and lose him as well she had him pilot her ship while she fought on the ground in the final battle on phaaze she had him drop her off and to provide support for the federation Samus knew she would not be able to keep Traye out of harms way this time as much as she hates it she needed him to watch her back dark Samus is the most dangerous opponent she has ever faced and the extra muscle would increase her chances of survival "understood admiral we will investigate" we both bolted out the door "mom what do you think this means could dark Samus still be alive?" She shook her head "there is no way I saw her disappear in front of my eyes" although the look in her eyes betrayed doubt the Arans boarded their ship and an uncomfortable silence fill the cockpit as they through to their destination Samus looked at her son "Traye I-" she was immediately cut off "I know what your going to ask mother and the answer is no I will not let you do this alone" she sighed "I wish you weren't so stubborn" Traye grinned widely "ya well I learned it from you mom" they both shared a laugh before their smiles dropped right where phaaze used to be their was a giant space pirate frigate "guess this was the cause of the signal mother what should we do" Samus activated her power suit "let's take it out as a team" Traye nodded "yes ma'am" activating his own power suit they both stepped on to the platform his mother towering above him in height she was 6'3 with solid muscle he wasn't a slouch with his figure either standing at a modest 5'10 also with a stronger with a stronger build then his mothers. The pair landed the ship and took off into the frigate not sure what awaits them inside a few steps in their were bodies everywhere blood all over the walls entrails decorating the floor needless to say it was a bloodbath what really got their attention however was a bubbling light blue goo on the far wall Samus motioned for Traye to stay put and when over to the substance when she got closer to the goo she recognized it immediately and her heart sank she turned to Traye "its phazon" she said her voice distorted from the armor Traye heart started to beat faster "oh no do you thi-" BOOM! An explosion rocks the ship they sprinted through the narrow hall to see "Dark Samus" Traye said with a hint of fear in his voice the monster in question turned and to both Arans surprise she spoke "ah Samus surprised to see me you shouldn't be I will always come back to haunt you" she said with a voice very similar to Samus but a lot more.. sensual it made Trayes skin shiver Dark then turned to Traye "oh my and who is this you must be her son I knew she had one since I could feel your presence with the DNA I stole from you Sammy he sure has grown perhaps I will play with him after I take your life" Samus brought her arm cannon up for a charged shot Dark dissapears behind Her with a charged shot of her own ready to take her head off as she was about to shoot however she felt a pain in her left leg she turned to see Traye with smoke coming out of the recently used pistol "stay away from her" she chuckled before throwing a haymaker into his face "don't get cocky kid" Traye grinned behind his visor "really I dunno I think your out gunned" she realized her mistake to late as samus grabbed her with the grapple beam drew her close and sent a crushing fist to her gut sending her into a wall quickly getting up her body begun to shimmer Trayes gasped and sprinted to Samus "Mom look out" he screamed as he tackled her to the ground a wave of phazon hit him in the chest slamming him into the wall and he crumpled over to his side enraged Samus jumped in the air grabbing her evil double by the neck and firing multiple shots into her chest plate making Dark Samus's armor crackle with energy she let out a roar "this isn't over Samus I will be back" she then disappeared

Samus did a quick perimeter scan before rushing over to Traye who wasn't moving. quickly she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder effortlessly and began to run the damage to the ship made it unstable "5 minutes till self destruct please evacuate" great why is it always a self destruct she thought extremely annoyed before sprinting down the hallway shooting any pirates that dared to attack her she looked out the window and saw her ship docked "self destruct in 1 minute" knowing she didn't have time to take the long way she blasted the window and jumped into the weightlessness of space once once close to the ship she activated artificial gravity and ran as fast as she could to her ship she got to the cockpit placed Traye in the passenger sir a bit roughly before throwing the control stick forward mere seconds after the frigate exploaded blasting Samus's ship forward once the danger had passed she rushed Traye over to the bed and deactivated his suit managed to get his skin tight suit off to check for wounds to her horror underneath there was a long gash on his stomach that wasn't what caused her concern however it was the pulsing blue veins spreading across the wound Samus

Wrapped the immediate wound in bandages then proceeded to call the admiral in a few moments the mans concerned face appeared "Samus was the situation are you injured my troops are reporting an explosion" "yes admiral we encountered a space pirate frigate and Traye took a bad hit trying to protect me he needs medical attention I need to use my warp drive to get back asap"

The admiral nodded "understood I will have a medical team standing by Dane out" Samus took one quick look at her son not much scared her but she feared for her sons life not even she has taken such a hit in combat" clearing her head she activated her warp drive seconds later she landed on Danes ship as promised the medical staff were standing by with a stretcher she grabbed her son in her arms and gently placed him on the stretcher one of the guards ran up to Samus "miss Aran the admiral requests your presence on the bridge" she looked at Trayes retreating from quickly before following the guard to the bridge the doors opened and she found the admiral waiting for her "sir you called for me" he nodded "yes Samus can you tell me what happened out there" she sighed heavily "we were attacked by Dark Samus and Traye pushed me out the way of her energy wave but was injured in the process"

The admiral paled "so she is back then I had my suspicions to be sure but this is terrible news never mind that now though let us go check on your sons condition"

A short walk later they arrived the the medical ward where Traye was laying a medical berth Trayes eyes lit up as Samus entered the room "mother your ok I'm glad" she smiled before grabbing his hand "that was a very brave thing you did back there but also very foolish your lucky she didn't kill you" Traye looked down "I know I thought I was a goner your armor sav- Ahhh!" He cryed lifting his shirt the wound had begun to close and the blue veins had begun to become phazon and form into a circular symbol with a hand print in the middle" as the pain subsides the whole room stares at the symbol in awe "what the hell is this?"

Meanwhile far away in endless void a space a figure in dark armor shimmered in view "now that I marked you boy the fun will begin"

Traye was covered in sweat "Samus have you seen anything like this?" She shook here head "it don't but if I had to guess I would say it's a form of phazon corruption but when myself and the other hunters were corrupted it was internal, admiral please prepare a PED suit for my son" the old dog nodded before leaving the room Samus looked to her son "this was what I was afraid of Traye you should've listened to me" the young man glared angrily at his mother "yes well better me then you I've seen what happens so I know what to expect but I wasn't going to let you go through the corruption again" Traye gets off the birth "I need to train" he said walking out the door leaving Samus alone her similar to stone expressionless 'damn you dark Samus I won't let you take him from me like you did the bounty hunters I lost enough in my life I won't lose my son' she crushed the data pad she was holding without realizing it

Traye grabbed a bottle of water before going to the simulation hall he chose the dark Samus holgram his body went stiff for a moment before unsheathing his claymore and charged at dark Samus blocking and cutting her blasts in to before he impaled the hologram to the wall she laughed before the faceplate retracted revealing his mothers face but with long flowing black hair and glowing blue eye she leaned in close and whispered into his ear "you will soon be mine young Aran" she cackled manically before the hologram disappeared he shook his head curiously 'what the hell was that I think I'm losing it maybe lifting weights will clear my head he walked out of the holoroom and walked to the bench press sat his water down and massaged his arms to prepare he looked around he saw three people one was a male human that had copper hair and a small beard there was a women that had long white hair with dual braclets on her arms who was doing some stretches by accident he kicked his water bottle it rolled near the treadmills he got up to retrieve it as he was about to grab it a hand met his he looked up to see a tall women about his mothers height "excuse me it this yours?" He scratched his head somewhat nervously he was t used to talking to girls besides his mother "ah yes thank you miss" he paused "Samantha and your Traye Aran are you not" he looked up to met her face "yes I a-" his eyes widened he was staring at dark Samus in human form he was sure of it black hair glowing blue eyes body that looked exactly like his mothers he had no words and felt numb she smiles sweetly "well it was nice to meet you good luck on your workout" Traye grabbed his water and bolted out the door he had to find his mother and get out of here before Dark Samus can heard all these people he found a wondering guard "soldier do you know where Samus Aran is?

The guard nodded and pointed towards the conference room Traye gave the guard a quick nod before bursting through the conference room doors his mother and the admiral were talking "Traye what-" no time dark Samus just confronted me in human form she looked just like you mom we need to get off this ship or many people will die" both Samus and the admirals eyes widened before "Samus lure her to Tallon 4 we can not let this ship become a battleground" Samus growled she didn't like taking orders but she know this was the best course of action the Aran ran as fast as before an explosion shook the room rubble fell from the ceiling blocking their path they turned to see Dark Samus in her power suit she fired a shot at Traye who deflected it with his sword suddenly his mother stood in front of him " I'll hold him off try and find a way threw the rubble we need to get to our ship" Traye turned to the rubble to see a small gap not large enough to use the morph ball but he could change that doing a front flip he transformed into the morph ball and dropped bombs near the hold until he managed to get to the other side "mother morph ball and roll through the hole I made hurry! Samus shot a missile at the stream pipes blinding dark Samus before rolling through the hole Traye offered her a hand which she accepted she took one last look back before following her son to the ship as they took off the ship shook signaling Dark shot a phazon shot at it causing minor damage to the engines slowing them down a bit "Traye activate warp drive now!" The young man slammed his fist on the activation button and prepared to be thrown back into the chair seconds later they stopped just above tallon 4 just as they were about to make their descent however an explosion rocked the ship "dammit she can warp without a ship" Traye cursed they were in tallon 4s atmosphere when another explosion blew the side off the ship Creatinf a vacuum that pulled a Traye out of the ship by some miracle he managed to grab onto an intact part of the ship "hnnngg Mom I can't hold on meet me at the chozo ruins i will find you there"he barely managed to finish his sentence before the metal he was holding tore of the ship "TRAYE!" Samus screamed before turning back to her controls she had to survive this landing she managed to slow her fall enough to land her ship in snowy wasteland of the phendrana drifts normally Samus wouldn't mind making planetfall on her own but she has gotten used to doing missions with her child she hoped he was ok she activated her communicator in hopes of contacting him all she got was static she cursed before making her way to the ruins knowing he would head there if he was ok

Traye woke up with a headache to say the least he manage to use his suits thrusters to slow him down enough to avoid serious injuries but he had a few bruises from rattling around in the armor but was otherwise ok he stood up remembering that he told his mother he would meet her in the chozo ruins he pulled up his map or atleast tried to "dammit the fall must've made me loose many of the my suits functions first things first find a map of the area" Traye looked around he saw a glowing light on the top of a ridge deciding to go their he pulled his sword apart creating 2 smaller short swords backing up a bit he took a running leap at a wall run across on of the walls and slammed his blades into the stone piercing through it like better testing the stability before pulling one sword out and slamming it into the wall again i few feet higher again testing it before doing the same with the opposite blade Traye repeated to process multiple times and reached the top upon reaching the top he saw a crack in the wall knowing what we needed to do he punched the wall as hard as he could shattering the weakened stone as the dust cleared he found an energy tank 'this will come in handy turning around he saw a indention in the ground the perfect size for a morph ball transforming he rolled in the all this in turn activated a pedestal which held the map of the area 'perfect' he pulled himself onto the platform and downloaded the map 'Tallon over world huh' I remember this place now' suddenly the ground began to shake a giant golem appear and slammed the spot Traye was standing on just a moment ago "alright now I'm mad" he leaped on top of the giants back drove his sword deep into the golems back the giant roared tryed to throw him off Traye retrieved his sword "alright it was fun but I gotta go "titanic cleave!" He yelled slicing the giants legs making him tumble over Traye then lifted the sword over his head before bringing it down with such force the rock giants head exploded inside he found an armor upgrade a message appeared on his hud enhanced thrust' acquired wanting to test it he jumped and activated his thrusters he jumped twice as far as he normally could 'awesome this will be useful' his hud begun to beep indicating a disturbance in Magmoor caverns "might as well check it out as he begun to feel the temperature rise 'I'm glad my varia suit wasn't disabled in the fall' the Aran male slipped on a loose rock but engaged his thrusters to push him towards the platform 'whew that was a close one I almost got fried' Traye heard a screech he turned to see a lava eel spitting fire at him he managed to dodge it and shot it twice to defeat it continuing on Traye sees an small outcropping with a energy tank sitting all by itself he used his thrusters to jump over to it 'energy tank acquired' suddenly the lava begins to rise Traye jumps to the other side before the lava completely covers the alcove he was standing seconds before looking around there were 10 rock platforms floating on the lava suddenly the room begun to shake ceiling came crashing down looking up dark Samus came floating down upon seeing Traye her visor retracted "ah Traye I finally found you I bet your wondering how" she raised her hand "ahhh I screamed and went down on one knee the pain in my side flared up again "the pain your feeling is a mark I placed on your body so I can track you wherever you go" I grunted angrily "what do you want with me you demon are you trying to kill my mother?" She chuckled "yes that is part of it I will use you to kill her but I also find you intriguing the son of my enemy such a delicious prospect to torture your mother with" it was my turn to chuckle "oh please my mother is the strongest bounty hunter in the universe you may capture me but my mother will do what she must for the sake of the galaxy she's done it before when you corrupted the hunters" this remark earned me a back hand to the face sending me into the wall as I was about to fall into the lava I was grabbed by the neck and thrust into the wall i she was so strong I couldn't shake her off "foolish boy despite what you think you mother would do anything to save your life that's what makes you humans weak" I struggled to breathe but managed to say "if we are so weak tell me why you take the form of a lowly human my mother no less" she threw me to the ground and straddled me "because of the face your making right now is so intoxicating your fear is what makes you so interesting the fact that I look like your mother scares you" I grunted she wasn't wrong I felt her take off my helmet her black hair covered my face tell you what I will give you the ability to defeat me whether you can use this power and not succumb to it will be fun to witness" before I could ask her what she meant she kissed me I tried to get away but blue liquid started to spill past her lips into my mouth it tasted like swamp water and I could feel my mind begin to hazy I could move Dark Samus got off me "now you look like me she produced what looked my a mirror made of phazon I gasped my eyes began to turn blue just like hers I push her away from me and was about to strike her but she snapped her fingers and my body froze "I said I would give you the power to defeat me I didn't say I would let you use it now that you have phazon coursing throw your veins it will slowly grow and corrupt you until you become like those hunters unless"

she ran a finger down my cheek "unless what!" I growled unless you agree to serve me after all I always wondered what it would be like to have Samus serve me but she is too strong-willed too proud, but you...you would do anything to protect your mother wouldn't you" I was a statement not a question i gasped at the realization, she was right my mother the one who brought me into this world raised me I owe her my life I need to protect her "raaaa!" I screamed and noticed I could move 'hyper mode activated' the words displayed on my hud my sword begun to glow light blue I slammed it into the ground creating a similar energy wave that started this hole mess I infused it with all my rage and hatred for dark Samus phazon tentacles begun dancing across my hud. Dark Samus screamed in pain as the wave cut a gash in her chest cutting through her armor and slicing her skin "well done I knew I. Chose my servant well" she said before flying away I had very little energy left but I had to get to the elevator to chozo ruins before I passed out I managed crawl to the elevator and activate it before falling unconscious

Samus had just arrived at the ruins and began to explore while she waited for her son however a beep on her map pointed her to a disturbance in magmoor caverns 'Traye she though and went over to the lift to magmoor caverns to wait for her son to activate the lift she sat down and looked into the sky she then felt extremely uneasy Dark Samus was near she looked up to see her armor sparking almost as if 'Oh no' the lift activated signaling Traye had arrived when the doors opened her eyes widened there laying face down was her son she ran over to him and took off his helmet his eyelids fluttered open "nngg mom?" She smiled and hugged him so then say his eyes "Traye what happened to your eyes" he signed tiredly "it was Dark Samus she kissed me and infected me with phazon I activated hypermode and managed to repel her but that mark on my side was some sort of beacon for her to find me she threatened to kill you if I didn't join her" Samus thought about what happened for a moment "your alive that's all the matters and you repelled Dark Samus that's very impressive I'm very proud of you Traye" he smiles "thanks mom" she squeezes his hand and picks him up bridal style "come on let's get to the ship you need to rest Traye's eyes had begun to close Samus looked at her son 'that's my boy' she thought as she walked back to the ship

A/N this is rough draft just posting this to see if people like the idea thanks for reading!


End file.
